Consequences
by Horsegirl2005
Summary: Sequel to 'Choices.' Harry and Draco enter their sixth year in a changed world. Will their relationship endure the stresses of the coming war? AU to HBP - No Horcruxes!
1. Chapter one

**AN: Hello my lovely readers, so a few months ago I came across this amazing Draco/Harry story called Choices. It was complete but the author DandalfTheWhite had came up with a rough draft for a sequel that they never published, so they gave the story over to me. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Personal disclaimer- Most of this story and the idea of this story is not mine, Dandalfthewhite sent me pages upon pages of already written plot. I just added and edited parts. **

_**Original author notes- **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator or current owner.**_

_**Author's Notes: This is a sequel to my story, 'Choices.' It takes some things from HBP, mostly characters and general events like Apparition Classes, but there are no Horcruxes in this universe. I didn't want to write something identical to the book, with just a good Draco, so I changed some other things and made Voldemort immortal in a different way. It will be explained before too long, and I hope you like what I concocted. I think it's pretty original, as far as that goes. This story has more Action/Adventure then 'Choices' but I am still mostly keeping it fluffy. The fic is just a little darker, because the characters are living in a darker world they were before**_.

**The link to Choices is here s/7029586/30/Choices**

Chapter 1

"Mr. Malfoy. Thank you for coming."

Draco Malfoy heard the voice of the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as he entered the office. He journeyed further into the office till he saw the older man standing at the window petting his pet Phoenix, Fawkse.

"You asked to see me, sir?" Draco asked.

"Indeed. We have several things to discuss. Please take a seat" The headmaster indicated a seat across from his desk and Draco moved to sit in it. Dumbledore gracefully moved away from the window and sat down across from him.

"How's Sirius? Any word on a trial yet?" Draco immediately asked. Harry Potter, his boyfriend, had told him to ask that question even though he would have anyways. In the last year, Sirius Black had become quite an important person to Draco as well.

"Yes, I spoke to him yesterday afternoon and he is doing quite well. He can not wait to be released to see you and Harry. He owes you a debt, Mr. Malfoy. If not for your intervention with the media, he would already be Kissed. But to have dementors kiss him now, the public would be outraged. The Ministry knows _some _of the limits of its power. He should be home and free within a week or two."

"That's great! It wasn't just me, Harry and Hermione really helped with the newspapers. And I know Harry will be pleased that Sirius will be free soon. That means he doesn't have to spend too long with those horrid Muggles of his."

"I thought you had moved beyond simple prejudices, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said, sounding slightly disappointed.

"I have nothing against Muggles as a whole, sir. But these Muggles have always been quote horrible to Harry and probably will be again this summer."

"It is true they have not treated Harry with as much love as I hoped they would, but he was safe there and Voldemort can not touch him."

"That's all well and good, but I think you'll find my definition of Harry's safety slightly different from yours."

"That might be true Mr. Malfoy but that's not what I called you here to discuss. I called you here due to the letter you received earlier this morning. We need to discuss your summer plans." As Dumbledore said this, he leaned forward and made strong eye contact as if trying to perceive was I going to say.

"I was planning to go live with Tonks or stay at Grimmauld Place until Sirius is released," Draco said.

"That's good. I'm glad you are not worried concerning the circumstances. There will always be people who care for you and be willing to help you. Especially now. Speaking of Grimmauld Place, I received notification that you were named heir to the Black Family."

"Yes, though I wasn't aware Sirius was going to do that." Draco said.

"No one did. And, I am sure, that is exactly how Sirius wanted it. He does love surprises like that. Now, seeing as you are also the current head of the family I need to ask if the Order of the Phoenix still has your permission to meet there and use Grimmauld Place as its headquarters."

"Of course!"

"Good, I suggest you call Kreacher and alert him to that fact, so he does not react badly to the continued presence of the order."

Draco nodded and called Kreacher. He knew it was a test by Dumbledore, to make sure the family magics did what they were supposed to do. There was a pop and the disheveled looking house elf appeared.

"Worthy master is calling Kreacher?" The elf asked.

"Yes, Master Sirius' friends have my permission to be using the house. You will treat them all with kindness and not mumble or think anything negative about them, whether they be werewolf, Muggleborn, or blood traitor. Are you clear?"

"The young Malfoy is not as worthy, maybe. Could he be a blood traitor?"

"Kreacher, this is an order for you. You were a very bad elf, and so instead of hitting you or having you iron your ears, you will have to be nice to people you loathe. Do you understand?"

Kreacher looked at Draco, his eyes squinting, as if he was really trying to focus on something. "Must I, master?"

"Yes. You'll wish for Sirius to be back before too long. Now go," Draco said with a smile.

"Interesting punishment, Mr. Malfoy," The headmaster added.

"I knew it would bother him the most. And Hermione would kill me if I did something violent to him. Maybe this will make him a better elf."

"Indeed. This settles the question of headquarters. Young Nymphadora will be at the platform to pick you up. I hope you have an enjoyable summer."

Draco said his goodbyes to the Headmaster, even though he was pretty sure that he would see Dumbledore before school started again.

After his meeting with Dumbledore, Draco went to find Harry. In the week and a half it had been since the battle at the Department of Mysteries, Draco had been very cautious. The Slytherins had turned against him completely and he didn't feel safe in the dungeons. At first the other Slytherins had just been changing the password to the common room, but as a prefect he was notified of all password changes. But things had quickly escalated. The Slytherins were furious that he had been lying and playing them all year.

When the wards Draco had put up around his bed had been attacked, he brought the matter up to Professor Snape, who had reluctantly agreed that he should be moved. So until the end of the year, he had a private room on the third floor.

If someone had told him a year ago that he would be visiting the Gryffindor dorms to see his friends, he would have had them locked up in Saint Mungos.

He arrived at the portrait where he was greeted by The Fat Lady's, "Oh, it's you."

"Yes, me. _Cave canem_."

The fat lady sighed over-dramatically and opened to expose the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry had chosen this week's password in honor of Sirius, and Draco had to admit it was a nice sentiment, all things considered. _Beware of the Dog. _

Before Draco could take three steps into the room, Harry was hugging him. The two of them had decided not to worry about keeping their relationship secret, a lot of people already knew or figured it out and since Draco had been disowned there was no real need for secrecy for his sake. And Draco had to admit, it was nice to be able to snog his boyfriend without having to hide to do it.

Draco hugged Harry back and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "How are you, love?"

"Good. I missed you. How was the meeting?" Harry asked.

"I was only gone an hour, Harry. How are you going to make it a few weeks without me?" Draco asked, sounding haughty.

"Keep talking like that and I won't miss you at all." Harry said, sticking his tongue out he had led them over to a comfortable couch by the fireplace.

"I think we both know that's not true." Draco smiled at Harry. "Dumbledore just wanted to let me know who I am going home with and where I am going."

"Oh who? And where?"

"Tonks and a place in London we shouldn't mention. I did hear about Sirius though." After Draco said that, Harry pushed his shoulders to the back of the couch and held him down. He climbed over Draco's legs and was sitting facing him.

"And you didn't mention that sooner?" Harry demanded.

Draco smirked. "What can I say, I thought you might react this way." Draco said and kissed him passionately.

After a few moments, Harry broke the kiss. "Tell me!"

"Tell you what? I do believe you kissed me senseless." Draco had a dreamy look on his face.

"Come on," Harry said, dragging out the word on.

"No need to whine, love. Dumbledore spoke to him yesterday and he is doing good. He misses us but his trial was going to be in the next few days and he should be free soon."

"That's great!" Harry said, kissing him again. He rolled off Draco and leaned into him which put his head on Draco's shoulder. "I'm really going to miss you. I don't know how I'll make it with the muggles this summer."

"I'll miss you too. And we have the mirrors and it hopefully won't be too long. Let's talk about something else. We are together for a few more days and should make the most of it."

After that, Draco thought there wasn't much talking. They mostly snogged until Ron and Hermione came over, then just they talked until it was time to bed.

Three short days later, the Hogwarts Express arrived at Kings Cross Station in London.

Draco was sitting very close to a quiet Harry Potter and had his arm around the other boy. To be honest, Draco was feeling pretty down himself. He was really going to miss Harry.

As the train jarred and to a stop, Harry looked at him and said, "We should kiss goodbye now, the Dursleys wont like me kissing a boy."

"Silly muggles," Draco said. Both boys stood as Ron and Hermione left the compartment. Draco leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss on Harry's lips. Harry intensified the kiss and they just stood there kissing for a few minutes.

"Potter!" They were interrupted and jumped apart by a gruff voice.

It was Mad-Eye Moody.

Draco could see Harry blushing, but Draco stood tall and said, "Yes, Professor?"

"I told you not to call me Professor, Malfoy. Let's go. We wait much longer and we'll be a prime target for the Death Eaters."

"We were just saying goodbye. His Muggles don't like gays."

"They aren't my Muggles," Harry mumbled.

"Doesn't matter, Let's go." Moody said.

They walked off the train, and Draco saw Harry turn around and look at the train one last time before they entered the Muggle world.

His train of thought was interrupted by a snide voice saying, "You're such a disgrace, Draco."

He turned around and saw that it was Parkinson. Draco rolled his eyes. "And yet, I still have more class then you." He saw her get red in the face, but she knew better then to do anything stupid in front of all the witnesses. "Have a great summer, Pansy dear." He said sarcastically.

He reached out for Harry's hand as he turned around to walk away from the fuming girl. He saw Tonks and Remus Lupin standing by the barrier waiting for him.

Tonks hugged them both and Lupin shook their hands. Tonks said, "It's about time you got here. Was I right, Mad-Eye?"

"Aye, they were snogging like you said."

"Ha! I knew it. Sorry we had to interrupt," She said to them.

Draco stuck his tongue out at her and said, "You should be. It was just getting good."

Harry blushed again, and Draco smirked. He loved making Harry blush. Harry looked at him and said, "I'm going to miss you so much, Draco."

"I'll miss you too. And it won't be long." Draco leaned into him and whispered, "We'll talk tonight on the mirrors, okay?" And kissed his cheek. "I love you."

Harry smiled and nodded. "You too." And moved for one more kiss on the lips, this time. It was chaste, namely due to all the people around.

"Alright you lovebirds, let's go." Moody said, once again killing the mood. Harry dropped his hand.

They walked through the barrier and Harry started off towards a group of three of Mugglest looking Muggles Draco had ever seen. Two were incredibly fat and one was thin with a long neck. Draco couldn't believe someone as good looking as Harry was related to people who looked like that.

"Boy! What took you so long?" The obese man snapped.

Draco seethed as the tone the man used. He could tell the others were angry as well. Tonk's pink hair had become a little redder and Moody's fake eye was spinning around like mad. Even the ever calm Lupin was baring his teeth.

"Sorry, Uncle Vernon," Harry said and looked down.

"Let's go. The sooner we are away from the rest of the freaks the better."

Draco bit his tongue to keep from saying something about how his grandfather Abraxas used to hunt Muggles for sport on the family lands. He didn't want to get Harry into more trouble with his family.

"Wait a second," Moody commanded. His head was bowed and most of his face was covered with the brim of his hat. The Muggles stopped and Harry looked back. "You're going to treat him well this summer. Or else, Muggle."

"How dare you tell me what to do! Who do you think you are? I'll have you know we took that boy -"

The Muggle stopped speaking with a squeak as Moody lifted his head up so they could see his face and magical eye.

"You'll be sorry and you'll be dealing with me if you don't treat Potter well."

The fat Muggle seemed to get his courage back. "No see here-"

Moody again freaked out Harry's family by making his eye spin all around and pulling out his wand. He then focused both eyes on the fat mustached man. Remus cleared his throat but Moody didn't take his eyes off the man.

Draco thought the Muggle would wet himself if this went on much longer, and he looked over to Harry who had a small smile on his face.

"We'll expect to hear from you often, Potter. If we don't, well, I might need to make a visit to Privet Drive."

The Muggles all paled at that and the woman hastily said, "Come on, let's go."

And they turned to go. They walked away as Draco sadly watched, and before they left his line of sight Harry turned back to look at him where Draco mouthed the words, _I love you _before Harry smiled and walked off.

"What unpleasant people," Tonks said. "Do you think he's going to be okay?"

"He better be, or I'll be having words with the Headmaster," Draco responded.

"Let's stop lallygagging and get moving," Moody said and they proceeded to walk back to the Grimmauld Place

**Hope you enjoyed and please review **


	2. Chapter two

**AN: Hello again my lovely readers, here is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Personal disclaimer- Most of this story and the idea of this story is not mine, Dandalfthewhite sent me pages upon pages of already written plot. I just added and edited parts. **

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator.**

**The link to Choices is here s/7029586/30/Choices**

The group arrived at Grimmauld Place an hour later, and Draco was sure they took a very roundabout route. The last time they walked it seemed to take about ten minutes. But you never know maybe being with Harry made the time go faster.

The Weasleys and the Grangers had left before the confrontation with the Dursleys and so their group consisted of Moody, Tonks, and Lupin. They had successfully arrived and entered the house, without any incident.

"Thank you for escorting me here," Draco said to the three.

Moody grunted and walked off towards the kitchen and Remus smiled at him. He said, "No worries, Draco. Would you care to share a cuppa with Tonks and I?"

"That would be lovely." The three of them walked into the drawing room and Draco sat down. Remus made to go and get the tea but Draco stopped him. "I want to try something. Kreacher."

"Mean master called?" Kreacher asked.

Draco raised his eye at the elf. "Yes Kreacher, I did. Bring us tea for three."

"Must I serve the half-breeds and blood traitors, master?"

"Yes." Draco said in response and Kreacher began to mumble a rather nasty string of words about Mudbloods. "Kreacher," The elf stopped. "I spoke to you about being rude to guests and saying naughty things, did I not?"

"Yes, master told Kreacher. Kreacher is not listening."

"So I see. This calls for punishment." As Draco said that, the elf looked almost excited. Remus looked like he wanted to say something but held his tongue.

"Maybe the young master will prove worthy after all. Mistress said Malfoys were good stock."

Draco stood and walked out of the room bidding Kreacher to come. He walked to the staircase and looked to the house elf heads lining the stairs. "These heads, what are they?"

"My honored ancestors, master. One day Kreacher hopes to join them on the wall."

"Yes, that could happen. However, what would they say if they saw you now? An elf of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black _disobeying _his masters direct orders?

Kreacher looked gobsmacked. "But Kreacher-"

"Is it an elf's place to question his master?" The elf was silent. "Is it, Kreacher?"

"No, master. Kreacher is a bad elf." It looked like the elf was about to break down crying.

"You're not bad, but I think you just went too long without orders. I will forgive you if you promise to do your best to obey in the future. Does that sound good?"

"Master is too kind to Kreacher. Kreacher will serve master's guests and not insult them if that is his orders."

Draco smiled at the little elf, "That sounds good to me, Kreacher. Now about that tea?"

"Right away Master!" Kreacher said and popped away.

Draco looked over to Remus and Tonks who were smiling. "You handled that well. Sirius was a little harsh with him, but I think you might have helped him."

"Well, I know how my father dealt with bad elves." Draco shuddered. "I know I wasn't going to do that. I think he just needed motivation and kindness to be a better elf for us."

They walked back into the drawing room and made themselves comfortable. Draco in a chair and Remus and Tonks on a loveseat.

"How was your second term?" Remus asked.

"It was decent, all things considered. OWLs were tough, but I think I got at least 9. I am hoping for 10, but we'll see. I was a bit preoccupied during my History of Magic exam." They looked at him oddly. "That was when Harry collapsed with his vision that led us to the Department of Mysteries."

There was a moment of silence and Lupin and Tonks exchanged a look. Draco narrowed his eyes at them. Something was going on between them.

"That was a shame, but at least no one was really hurt," Lupin said.

"Yes, it could have been a lot worse. Any word on Sirius' trial?"

"We believe it may start the day after tomorrow," Lupin said.

"That's great! It's an open and shut case, right Professor? He is innocent."

"I like to think so, but some on the Wizengamot may not want to admit their error."

Their discussion was interrupted by Kreacher returning with tea. "Kreacher is sorry young Master. Kreacher is not knowing how you like your tea."

"Don't worry, Kreacher I can take care of it. Why don't you go pick out a nice bedroom for me and clean it up a bit."

Kreacher bowed and popped away.

"Is there a backup plan to rescue Sirius if they are idiots on the Wizengamot?" Draco asked as he sipped his tea.

"Not as such, but I think Dumbledore is confident in the outcome." Tonks said.

"Count me in if we need to storm the ministry. It was fun the first time, I am sure it's the kind of thing that gets better the more you do it."

Tonks snorted into her tea and Lupin smiled slightly. They exchanged another glance.

"Is there anything you'd like to tell me, Nymmy? Perhaps something involving Professor Lupin," Draco asked.

Lupin smiled, "You can call me Remus, Draco. I am not your professor anymore. I knew he would figure it out quickly, Dora."

"Dora!?" Draco exclaimed with glee.

"Don't you start, mister," Tonks said, glaring at Draco. "But yes, Remus and I are doing what you and Harry are doing."

Draco made his eyes go very wide and innocently said, "I didn't know Metamorphmagus had _that_ much control over their anatomy." He pretended he was having a hard time not looking at her crotch. Remus burst out laughing and Tonks was red in the face. "But seriously, congratulations. And I guess I should say that if you hurt her, you'd better watch your back. Oh, and before you freak out, Harry and I aren't doing anything like that. Yet."

Draco smiled brightly as he finished his tea. Tonks was still red and Remus looked far too amused for his own good.

Draco said, "I'll leave you two lovebirds too then. Please remember silencing charms!" Draco said, as he walked quickly out of the room.

He always had fun with Tonks, and Remus seemed very mellow for a werewolf. When he reached the top of the stairs, he realized he didn't know where Kreacher had put his stuff. So he called out, "Kreacher," And the elf appeared.

"How may Kreacher be serving Master?"

"Guide me to my room, Kreacher. I am unsure where it is."

"Of course, Master. This way."

Kreacher led Draco to the third floor and to the fifth door on the right. There was a sign on the door that said, "Regulus." He walked in and saw a tastefully decorated room that was slightly too dark for his tastes. But it would do.

There was a giant bed, big enough for two Hagrids and would be more than big enough for him. The room was also a lot cleaner then the rest of the house, so Kreacher must have taken his orders to heart.

"Thank you Kreacher. Can you please work on cleaning the rest of the house over the next few days? Start with the Kitchen and the other common areas and then do Sirius Room. And after that, the rest of the house."

"Kreacher will do it for his wonderful master!"

When the elf popped away, Draco sprawled out on to his big bed and before he knew it, he was asleep.

Draco awoke to his name being called. It was Harry's voice so he went to his trunk and dug out his two way mirror.

"Harry!" Draco exclaimed, happily.

"I'm glad I caught you. I guess you didn't unpack yet?"

"No, I just got to my room and settled down for a nap. I think I knocked some sense into Kreacher, so he is behaving better."

"Traitorous little elf," Harry growled.

"He's not so bad, Harry. No one was hurt too much." There was a moment of silence. "Oh, you'll never guess what I found out today."

Harry's eyes lit up. "What?"

"I don't know if I should tell you. Might ruin the surprise..."

"Draco! You've got to tell me!"

"Okay, okay. But only because I am your sole source of news."

"Get on with it!" Harry demanded.

"Keep your shirt on. Or better yet, why not take it off?" Draco asked innocently.

Harry laughed and said, "Pervert. Come on!"

"Alright, alright. It's about Remus and Tonks. They're dating."

"You're joking!" Harry said, excitedly. "That's great. Is it serious?"

"I'm not sure. I get the feeling it's new. So how are the Muggles?" Draco asked.

"Alright. I think Moody scared them, but I'm sure they'll be back to their charming selves before too long."

"I'm sorry you have to be there, love. I will ask every order member I see tomorrow when you can come stay here. I have this nice big room... With a nice big bed." Draco trailed off, wiggling his eyebrows with a grin.

Harry smiled at Draco. "Knowing I'll see you again soon is all that's keeping me from going crazy here. I miss you."

"I miss you more."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

Draco smiled but decided to stop the game, because he was pretty sure that Harry did miss him more, because of those horrible Muggles. "Let's call it a tie?"

"Deal." Harry paused. "It's late, and I should go to bed. My aunt will probably have me working all day."

"What a bitch. Good night. I love you."

"You too," Harry said and he ended the connection.

Draco decided it was pretty late and he was going to go to bed. He changed into his pajamas as he had fallen asleep in his street clothes, turned the lights off and went to bed.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review**


	3. Chapter three

**Chapter 3**

**AN: Hello again my lovely readers, here is the third chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Personal disclaimer- Most of this story and the idea of this story is not mine, Dandalfthewhite sent me pages upon pages of already written plot. I just added and edited parts. **

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator.**

**The link to Choices is here s/7029586/30/Ch**

The next day, Draco, true to his word, did ask every member of the order if Harry could come stay here soon. Some of them he asked twice. Tonks he asked four times, just on principal. He hoped that this plan, which in his head he called, "Annoying them until they give in," would work. Moody had told Draco that he would hex him if he kept asking, and that was something he was willing to suffer, if it meant Harry would be with him sooner.

He hadn't seen Dumbldore yet, but he was going to be sure that every time he saw the man he would pester him.

His day was pretty boring as Draco had nothing to do. He had thought about doing his summer homework, but it felt too early to be working on it. Eventually he spent his day going though the library, as the Blacks were known for their library though they were notorious for keeping its contents secret.

That night he was talking to Harry in the mirrors.

"I talked to Tonks today," Harry said.

"Oh, what about?" Draco asked.

"She told me to make you stop bugging her. She said you asked her if I could come stay four times today."

Draco smirked. "You must have talked to her a few hours ago. I think I am up to six times now."

Harry laughed and said, "You're evil. They'll all hate you by the time I get there."

"But then I won't care because you'll be here. And If I annoy them enough they will complain to Dumbledore and demand you come sooner rather than later." Harry smiled at him and he seemed okay, although not totally himself. "Are they treating you alright?"

"I guess, I'm a little hungry, but they let me have some dinner." Harry looked away from the mirror. Draco knew he was hiding something but wasn't going to press it unless it got worse.

"Sirius' trial is tomorrow. We just found out."

"That's great! Are you going?"

"I hope to. I want to make sure everything goes well for him. I wish you could be there with me." Draco said.

"Me too, but I'm sure you and Sirius will tell me all about it."

"Definitely. I should go, love. Tonks said we were leaving early for the Ministry. I love you."

"You too."

They disconnected and Draco fell quickly to sleep.

The next day, Draco just managed to arrive at the ministry and Courtroom 10 before the trial began. He was seated in the front row in an area saved for the family of the accused. Tonks and her family sat next to him as well.

Before the trail started, he was making small talk with the Tonks family when he saw some movement behind him. He looked and saw his mother. She sat down at the far end of the family section, as far away from Draco as possible. Draco was immensely glad of this.

He looked and saw his mother glaring at him. He smiled back. She stood and came over. Sneering, she said, "Here I thought you couldn't disgrace yourself more then by becoming Harry Potter's little toy. It looks like I was wrong. Consorting with blood traitors and mudbloods."

"Oh, is that who they are? I thought they were family. And if I had to pick one of your sisters to spend time with, it certainly wouldn't be dear Aunt Bella."

Andromeda let a little laugh out at that comment. She said, "That's not much of a contest, Draco."

"Did you know dear Nyphadora here inherited Metamorphmagus ability? I think that's historically a black gift. Funny how that pops up as soon as there's some new blood, isn't it?" Draco said smoothly. His mother glowered at him and stalked away as far as possible from the group. "How is it possible you're such a good person, Aunt Andromeda, when your sisters are both... not?"

Andromeda smiled at him and said, "For the same reason you are a good person when your parents are decidedly not. It's all about our choices. That's something Narcissa will never quite understand, I think. I am glad you don't let her get to you however."

"She never was much of a mother," Draco said quietly.

Further conversation was cut off as a chained up Sirius was brought into the room. Two Aurors were behind him and one was in front of him. They all had their wands drawn, and Sirius was doing his best to look laid calm and cool. He approached the chair and the chains, seemingly by their own volition, moved and connected with the chair and forced him to sit down.

Draco thought that the trial must be starting. He was proved right when the headmaster's voice broke through the clamor of the courtroom. "Order! Order!" The crowd became quiet and waited for the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot to continue. "Criminal hearing of the third of July into offenses allegedly committed by Sirius Black, resident of, ah, Azkaban. Interrogators: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley.

"On the offence of betraying James, Lily and Harry Potter to the Dark Lord, known as Voldemort, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty," Sirius said.

There was a bit of murmuring in the courtroom. You'd think some of them didn't read the Daily Prophet.

Dumbledore continued, "On the charge of the murder of thirteen individuals with a blasting curse, including one Wizard, Peter Petigrew, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty," Sirius said.

"On the charge of breaking out of Azkaban, how do you plead?"

Sirius paused and looked deep in thought, "Well, I did do that one, guilty, I suppose."

Draco snorted and he looked and Tonks had a small smile on her face as well.

"Your pleas have been noted. Do you have any objections to testifying under Veritaserum?"

"None whatsoever."

"Let it be recorded that the defendant has chosen to be tested under a truth serum and that his answers to the following questions shall be true. Auror, please administer the Veritaserum," Professor Dumbledore said.

One of the Aurors approached Sirius, who opened his mouth, and a few drops of truth potion were given to him.

After a moment, Sirius' eyes glazed over.

Dumbledore looked at a woman that Draco recognized as Amelia Bones, "Would you care to take the interrogation, Amelia?"

She smiled at Dumbledore and said. "Of course." She looked over to Sirius, "What is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Is your hair blond?"

"No."

"Let the records indicate that the Veritaserum is working. Did you give the location of the Potters at any time to You Know Who?"

"No."

"Were you the secret keeper of the Fidelius Charm that helped hide the Potters from You Know Who?"

"No"

Draco smiled and looked over to Tonks to see if she had any reaction. While he was looking he could see his mother stand up and draw her wand. Draco nudged Tonks and pointed to his mother, just as she cast two blue curses at Sirius. Tonks drew her wand and cast a few spells at Narcissa, who turned toward Draco and sneered, casting the killing curse. There was nowhere for Draco to go other than into the pit where Sirius was chained downed. Tonks realized this too and pushed him down the six foot drop.

He landed and looked up, glad to see that Tonks had gotten out of the way of the curse. His mother had turned towards where he was now and again cast the killing curse. He rolled quickly away from where the curse would impact and looked up to see the Aurors all converging on his mother and her quickly falling-either dead or unconscious. Draco found that he couldn't bring himself to care about the well being of a woman who just attempted to kill him.

The whole incident was over in less than half a minute. He looked around the courtroom and saw that things were in chaos. Two healers were working on healing an Auror, who seemed to have been hit with the Reductor curse. It was very bloody.

Sirius seemed alright, but he was still in the Veritaserum haze. Amelia Bones was shouting orders to all of the remaining Aurors and he saw Tonks jump down to where he was.

"Hey kiddo, you alright?" She asked him.

"I think so. Thanks for pushing me out of the way, I froze."

"No worries, that's why I'm the Auror."

"Why in Merlin's name would she do that? I mean sure she is angry at me, but to attack me in a crowded courtroom with dozens of witnesses?"

"I'm not sure, she'll let us know when we interrogate her. I need to get you back home now, it's too dangerous for you here," she said.

"But what about Sirius?" Draco asked.

"He'll be fine. Come on."

Draco sighed but got up and followed Tonks out of the courtroom.

Draco and Tonks arrived back at Number 12 Grimmauld Place quickly. She side-alonged him and then made her excuses to return to the trial. Life was unfair sometimes, he thought.

He decided to try to contact Harry to let him know what had happened. He arrived at his room and went for his mirror, and said Harry's name.

There was no answer and he tried a few more times. After that he gave up and would call again later. He was feeling very tired after the attack and decided a small nap was in order. He fell asleep very quickly.

After a few hours, he awoke and decided he wanted to call Harry again. It was still light out, so Draco knew much time hadn't passed. This time Harry answered his mirror.

"Draco!" Harry said when he saw him. "Is Sirius free? How was the trial?"

"The trial was... exciting. My mother was there."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she cast some reductors at Sirius and hit an Auror and fired two killing curses at me."

Harry's mouth dropped open in shock. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm fine," Draco said with a smile. He went on and told Harry all the details of the day. When he was finished he said, "How are you?"

"I'm okay. It's horrible here, Draco. I wish I was with you, death threats and all."

"I wish you were too. It won't be long now, I'm sure of it."

"I guess," Harry said, but he sounded really depressed.

"I tried talking to you earlier, but I guess you were out and about. Was it anything good?"

"My Aunt had me do the gardening," Harry said flatly.

"You look like you got some sun," Draco said, trying to brighten the other boy's mood. "Makes you look sexy."

Harry gave Draco a small smile and blushed slightly. Harry looked off to the side and said, "I've got to go, my aunt is calling me. Love you!"

Before Draco could say anything, the connection was cut. Draco really did not like these Muggles at all.

Kreacher had made him dinner, but he was rather lonely, because no one else was home. The sun had gone down a few hours before, and Draco was waiting for word to come from the trial. He was reading his potions book for sixth year, but his heart wasn't it. He was getting nervous, wondering if this length of time was a good thing for Sirius or a bad thing.

He forced himself to concentrate on how lacewing feathers would interact with the essence of mugwort.

After a few minutes of reading the same page, Draco decided to give up and try to sleep. As he headed to the stairs, he heard a bang and the door opened. Draco hurriedly made his way to the door to see who it was and if they had news.

When Draco arrived he saw Sirius who grinned at him. "I'm free!" He shouted. He hugged Draco, who hugged him back.

"That's great! What in Merlin's name too so long?" Draco asked.

"After Narcissa made her little spectacle, it took a few hours to get back to business. Then there was worry the Veritaserum had worn off, but they had to wait a full five hours before administering more, because too much is toxic or something. So we got back to it and here I am!"

"So you're free, what are you going to do now?" Draco asked.

"If there wasn't a war on, I'd say take you out and get drunk." Draco snorted. Sirius said, "But since Dumbledore would probably kill me for even thinking that, I guess we better go and have a celebratory dinner."

"I'll get Kreacher right on that. Kreacher!" Draco said, causing the little elf to appear. "Please go and make some dinner for Sirius and I."

"Yes young master!" The elf said and popped away.

"We're going to eat a meal made by Kreacher?" Sirius asked skeptically.

"He's been doing well lately. We have a big talk and he understands he was a bad elf. He's making up for it though. He cleaned your room really well."

Draco saw Sirius look around the house as they walked to the Kitchen. He said, "You know, this place does look a lot cleaner. Nicely done, Draco."

Draco basked in the praise. It was so nice to be told he did well on things. His parents always told him when he was lacking in a certain quality, but almost never praised him for doing good things. He replied, "It was nothing."

They arrived in the kitchen and he and Sirius saw that Kreacher was indeed working hard on dinner. He said, "I can't believe that wretched little elf is working so hard."

"Sirius, you need to be nicer to him. He was abused all his life and a little kindness can go a long way." Draco said, commiserating with the small elf.

"That elf has always hated me. It used to get me in trouble with my parents by blaming my little brother's messes on me."

"Maybe it's time to let that stuff go?" Draco asked. Sirius looked thoughtful. "Kreacher, come over here."

The elf obediently bounded over where Draco and Sirius stood. "Yes, young master?"

"You and Sirius have some bad blood between you, do you think you both can put it behind you?"

"Kreacher is a bad elf and is sorry master," Kreacher said, looking down at the floor sadly.

"It's alright, Kreacher. I guess we've both been unfair. Why don't we start over? We put all of our bad history behind us."

"Master is too kind!" Kreacher said, throwing himself at Sirius' legs and hugging them. "Kreacher will not even under-cook the master's meal!" With that the elf ran back over to the stove to continue cooking the meal.

"I can't believe that you got him working again. I tried for months when we started using this place for headquarters. He would just grumble under his breath and move the dust from one room to another."

"You just need to be nice. I saw how my father treated the elves, and it was horrible. Hermione's always going on about being nice to them, and so I thought I'd try it."

Kreacher declared dinner ready and they both ate, talking about nothing important. Sirius told Draco how he received generous compensation for his false imprisonment, and how none of them (including Harry) would ever have to work again to make a dent in the money.

After dinner, Draco said, "Do you know when Harry's going to be here?"

"Nope. Soon I hope. We should go call him on the mirrors to tell him the good news though."

"Yeah, he'll be so happy! I'll go get mine!"

Draco ran to get his mirror and returned to the kitchen where Sirius was waiting. He called out, "Harry!"

There was no answer. He tried again, "Harry Potter!" Still no response. "I guess he's busy. Let's send him an owl."

"Dumbledore said we shouldn't owl him..." Sirius replied.

"Do I look like I care? I plan to let my boyfriend know that you are free. The headmaster can't stop me."

Sirius smiled and said, "You're right. I think we should. Kreacher, bring us ink and parchment. We have a letter to write."

The elf popped away and returned with everything they needed to write a letter.

_Dear Harry, __**Love of my life, apple of my eye, Snidget of my heart's desiring:**_

_If you can't tell already, Sirius is free! __**I can see in my mind your beautiful eyes lighting up at the mention of your incredibly handsome godfather.**_

_Thank you Sirius. Now as I was saying, Sirius is free and we both can't wait to see you! You are very missed here, and __**whenever I am away from you, its like a weight is upon my heart. **_(There was a large blot of ink here.)

_Sometimes, I wish that Sirius was still in Azkaban. __**Hey! **__But not normally. __**Thank you very much. Now where was I? Oh yes, my heart is heavy with longing- **_(Another inkblot here, this one more pronounced.)

_Give it a rest Sirius, we tried calling you on the mirror tonight but there was no answer. Hope you're doing alright and I hope to see you soon __**because I want to shag you senseless.**_ _Sirius! _

_Look, Harry, we better go before Sirius says something to embarrass us some more. __**Who, moi? Never! But I do remember a time when Harry was one and -**_

_See what I have to put up with? I really, really, __really_ _hope you can come soon. _

_Love always,_ _**and forever and ever and ever and ever-**_

_Draco __**and Draco's Heart**__\- He means Sirius_

_PS I really do miss you. __**Me too!**_

With that, they attached the letter to Zeus, Draco's owl, and he flew off towards Surrey and to Harry. Who Draco was starting to worry about, because it wasn't like him to not have his mirror. Sirius tried to reassure him that everything would be okay, but it wasn't working totally well.

Draco couldn't wait for tomorrow and the hope that Harry might be back safe and sound with him that day.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review**


	4. Chapter four

**AN: Hello again my lovely readers, here is the fourth chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Personal disclaimer- Most of this story and the idea of this story is not mine, Dandalfthewhite sent me pages upon pages of already written plot. I just added and edited parts. **

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator.**

**The link to Choices is here s/7029586/30/Choices**

Summer with Sirius was unlike anything Draco had ever experienced. Sirius was a mix between a big brother, best friend and father. Mostly he seemed more interested in having fun then setting rules and punishments, but Draco knew there was a line he wouldn't be able to cross. Overall he was having a great time.

Life was good. Mostly. In the two weeks since Sirius had been free, Harry had become more and more withdrawn. He would answer the mirror calls less and less and when he did answer, their conversations were shorter and less meaningful.

Draco was thinking that especially on a Tuesday night when he was talking to Harry.

"...And then Sirius said, 'That's not a woman!'" Draco said, laughing.

Harry smiled slightly but it didn't reach his eyes. "That's great. I better go, my relatives will get angry if I don't. Goodnight!"

Draco was about to respond, when Harry's picture blanked out. He was getting really worried about Harry. He seemed depressed and sad, and there was nothing Draco could do about it. It was those Muggles being horrible to him. Draco knew it but how bad was it really. The constant question of are they feeding him? And the even more haunting thoughts of those horrid people possibly putting their hands on him. He knew if he asked Harry would just shut down so that was out of the question. He just had to find a way to get him out himself.

He got up off his bed and went to find Sirius. He knew exactly where to find his cousin, the first floor drawing room, which had been converted into Sirius' workshop.

Hagrid had given Sirius a "Congratulations on not being a mass-murder" present, he had returned Sirius's old motorbike. Hagrid had told Draco and Sirius that he had used the bike to deliver Harry to his Muggle relatives right after the first fall of You Know Who.

"Sirius, I'm worried about Harry."

"I know kid, you tell me that every day, I think."

"Why can't we just go get him? Right now, you and me?"

"Besides the fact that Dumbledore would kill us?"

"You're his godfather, his magical guardian! Come on, no one can deny you when we both know the Muggles wouldn't stop you from taking him away."

"Draco, I can't. I want to go get him just as bad as you, but I promised Dumbledore I wouldn't go unless I thought he was in danger there."

"Who cares if you promised! The place is killing him! He seems dead, Sirius." Draco exclaimed. He was letting out a lot of frustrations he'd been feeling the last weeks as he felt like Harry was slipping away.

"Draco, I am only as good as my word. If something happens or I feel like his safety is threatened, we'll go. But not before. I know you care a lot about him, I do too, but there is nothing we can do at the moment. I'll go talk to him later and we'll see what happens. Okay?"

"I guess. I apologize for being so whiny about all of this. I just miss him and worry that the longer he's there the less Harry we are going to have when he leaves. How is the work on the motorbike going?"

Thankfully on a safer less explosive topic, Sirius opened up and started passionately talking about his 1959 Triumph 650 T 120 Bonneville. Draco thought that 1959 could be the year it was made, but he didn't really understand the other parts of the name. All he knew was that Sirius was obsessed with getting it up and running again.

"I think I've almost got it up and running now, kid. Today or tomorrow she should ride again."

"That's awesome! Will you give me a ride when it's ready?"

"You'll have the first one. Are you ready for tomorrow? You don't have to do it you know, I'd understand completely. It's a huge step."

"Yeah, I am. I don't want to be a Malfoy any longer. My parents have driven the name through the mud, and since I was disowned, I don't feel right using it. I'll most likely still inherit all their money, because I can't see my mother putting out for my father again. Not that I'd want to see it, but I don't think they had a very active love life, with their private wings on opposite sides of the manor."

"That was a little too much information there, Draco. But I am proud and honored to share my name with you. I'm sure you'll do it proud."

"Thanks Sirius, I hope you're right. I'm going to head to bed. It will be a big day tomorrow! Goodnight!"

Draco walked back up to his room and fell asleep quickly.

The next day, Draco and Sirius were walking through Diagon Alley towards Gringotts. Draco couldn't believe how quiet it was. There were barely any people here and it was the prime shopping time. As they walked towards the bank, they passed more and more abandoned stores. They'd probably closed due to the lack of business. Ahead of them they saw Weasley Wizard Wheezes, which seemed to be extremely bright and loud on such an abandoned street. It was a shame they didn't have time to visit the twin's shop. It was sure to be a very fun place.

When they walked in the bank, they didn't head directly for the goblin tellers as Draco had always done before, but rather they veered past them and went to a small door on the east wall. It was probably large by goblin standards, but Sirius had to duck to make sure he didn't hit his head.

They walked down the marble hallway past dozens of offices and storage rooms and finally stopped at a door labeled "Inheritance Office." Inside was a rather opulent round room. There was a very comfortable looking leather couch and a receptionist desk.

At the desk was a gnarled looking goblin who waved Sirius and Draco over. "Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes, we are meeting Gorthok to discuss some Black family business."

"Oh yes, Mr. Black. Thank you for making an appointment. Not many have the courtesy. And those that don't always enjoy a nice long wait." The goblin bared his teeth in what must pass as a smile among his kind. Draco thought it was rather intimidating. "If you take a seat, Gorthok will be with you momentarily."

Sirius led Draco over to the couch and they sat down. Before they could even get comfortable, an office door burst open and a goblin came into view. "Mr. Black, I am Gorthok. It is a pleasure to meet you." The goblin bowed very slightly, and Sirius and Draco stood.

"Likewise, Gorthok," Sirius said with a bow.

The goblin ushered them into the office, which turned out to be rather large. There were three seats on the far side of the desk, and Gorthok motioned for them to sit.

"How can Gringotts help you today?"

"I'd like to verify that my transfer of heirship to Draco Malfoy has gone through properly and completely."

The goblin looked cross. "A letter to that effect was sent to Mr. Malfoy on the 19th of June. Did it not arrive?"

"No, no, it came. But there were a lot of "ifs" in there, and we wanted to make sure the status of the Black family was secure."

"Ah, well as you are now free and cleared of all charges you are the head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. Should you become incapacitated or deceased, Mr. Malfoy here will become the head of the family."

"Good. So everything is in order then?"

"Yes, and if there's nothing else, this meeting seems to have been rather less interesting then I had hoped," The Goblin said.

"There is one more thing," Draco spoke up for the first time. "Is it possible for my name to reflect my current family? I am no longer a Malfoy, after all."

"Ah, of course. It is a simple matter to change your name. Since you are so closely related to the Black family, it won't even hurt. Much."

Draco swallowed, but knew better than to show any weakness in front of the goblins. "It's no problem. How does one go about it?"

The goblin stood and walked over to the wall of his office. "I don't use this too often, but it's nice to have it accessible." The goblin touched a certain area of the wall with his fingernail and it opened up, exposing an alcove that was hidden. He produced a knife from somewhere on his person and said, "Mr. Black, you need to add a few drops of blood into this basin."

They walked over to the alcove and Draco studied the font that was hidden there. It was covered with softly glowing runes and he could make out a few for family change.

Sirius took the knife and sliced into his hand over the basin. "Charmed not to hurt, eh?"

"Yes, some in your position prefer more comfort than others."

The goblin pulled a vial from his, seemingly deep, pockets. It was pitch black. He pulled the topper and poured it into the basin with Sirius' blood. Draco was curious to ask what it was, but knew better. Goblins liked their secrets.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, it is your turn to add some blood."

Sirius handed Draco the knife and he let a bit of blood fall into the mixture. "Wow, you're right, it didn't hurt a bit."

The goblin bared his teeth, "It works well for striking my enemies backs."

Draco again swallowed deeply. He didn't want to be on the bad side of the goblins.

The mixture was almost pure black now and the goblin pulled out an empty vial. He aimed his finger at the mixture and it started flowing upwards to fill it.

"You'll just need to use a special quill to write a little message on some charmed parchment and you'll be set."

The goblin set out the quill and parchment for Draco. Draco was unsure what to do so he asked, "What am I to write?"

"Renounce your old name and declare what your new name will be."

Draco picked up the quill and looked to Sirius. "I don't want my middle name to be Lucius anymore. What should I change it to?"

"Whatever you like, Draco."

"Are you sure you should be telling me that Sirius?"

"Hmm, maybe not. How about Orion. That's a strong middle name."

"It's your middle name though, if you liked it so much, why don't you go by it?"

"I did for a while in fourth year."

Draco rolled his eyes at him. "If you had a son, what would his middle name be?""

"No idea. Probably James."

"That's Harry's middle name. That might be a bit strange, I think. Maybe Nymphadoro? Do you think Tonks would like that?"

Sirius let out a bark of a laugh, "I think she would kill you, kid. Might be fun to watch."

"Alright then," Draco said.

_I Draco Lucius Malfoy renounce my name and declare to all that by the grace of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black my name is Draco Sirius Black." _

Once he finished writing, he was wondering where the pain was supposed to come. Gorthok said it wouldn't be too bad, but he didn't feel anything yet.

Sirius hadn't looked at the parchment yet, and Draco wondered what he would say when he did. Gorthok said, "Now Mr. Black you need to sign it as head of the family to approve the change. And I shall witness it and we'll be done.

Sirius nodded and reached over for the quill, as he looked at the paper there was a sharp intake of breath and he looked over at him. Draco may have imagined it, but Sirius' eyes looked watery as he signed the parchment.

When Sirius passed the parchment to Gorthok and the goblin signed it, Draco started to feel a little itchy. He did his best not to fidget but the itch was getting more and more intense. Suddenly Draco was on the ground, writhing in pain and Sirius was above him. He couldn't hear anything but Sirius' lips were moving.

After what felt like forever, but was probably just a few seconds the pain was gone. "That wasn't so bad," Gorthok said. "Sometimes they're like that for hours."

"It didn't hurt all that much, it was just intense," Draco said.

"Didn't much? You were screaming like a banshee!"

Draco blushed and looked down, "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, let's go home, Mr. Black."

"Sounds good to me, Mr. Black."

They bid farewell to Gorthok and returned to Grimmauld Place.

When they arrived back home (Draco had taken to calling Grimmauld Place that, lately) Draco immediately went to mirror call Harry to tell him the news.

He arrived at his room and called out, "Harry!" No answer. "Harry Potter!" Again no answer.

Draco figured Harry's aunt had put him back to work. He'd try back later in the night.

After his and Sirius' last letter to Harry, Dumbledore had strictly forbidden any more owls going to him, and Sirius wouldn't budge on that.

He would just have to wait, and Draco had never been all that great at waiting.

The hours seemed to drag on, even though Draco and Sirius were having a pleasant time together. Draco wanted to talk to Harry more than anything else. Finally, a few hours after sunset, Draco was able to excuse himself to go and call Harry.

Again there was no answer, and now Draco was getting worried. He went back down to tell Sirius he thought something might be seriously wrong.

"Back already?" Sirius asked.

"He didn't answer again. I'm worried. I don't like those Muggles."

"Do you like any Muggles?"

"That's besides the point. He could be hurt or dead and we're not doing anything."

"I'm sure you're overreacting, and that he'll answer tomorrow. If not, I'll bring it up at the order meeting."

"And if they still say he's fine?"

"My motorbike should be ready by then. It'll be a nice day for a ride."

Draco smirked at Sirius. Even though the man had been a Gryffindor, he could be very devious. "That sounds like a plan. I am going to bed, and hopefully Harry will be okay."

"I'm sure he is."

The next day, Draco helped Sirius finish up the repair work on his T120. Draco felt he knew more about motorbikes than most Purebloods, but he still was unsure if the Muggle versions flew.

They finished bringing all the charms back into balance right as people started to arrive for the Order Meeting.

Draco was pleased to see Weasley's arrival. He had owled Ron to encourage him to bring some extendable ears so they could better spy on the meeting. He and Ron made eye contact and Ron nodded.

"Hello Weasley. Weasley," Draco said to Ron and Ginny. The rest of the family had proceeded to the Kitchen. "Let's head upstairs."

Ginny smiled at him and Ron said, "Malfoy."

"It's Black now, actually."

"You really changed it?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"As if I wanted to be a Malfoy anymore. And have my fathers name for a middle name? No thanks."

"So what's your new name?"

"Draco Sirius Black."

Ron's eyes widened and Ginny smiled. He said, "You took Sirius' name. That's great."

"Yep, I thought it fitting. Come on, the meeting will start soon."

They were perched at the top of the stairs waiting for everyone to calm down. If they could hear the ruckus of the meeting without the extendable ears, obviously it wasn't going yet. Draco thought he heard Dumbeldore's voice over the din. Everything quieted down and Draco thought it was safe to lower the ear.

Someone had closed the door to the kitchen so they didn't need to worry about being stealthy. The heard Dumbledore talk of how Rufus Scrimgeour was elected minister by the Wizengamot today and how all signs pointed to Voldemort himself having killed Amelia Bones. They heard far too much about the Dementors breeding habits, but also that they were breeding all over Brittan.

At one point Ron asked what was so important about this meeting. Draco shushed him and said, "Harry."

After about an hour of listening to some very interesting intelligence, Sirius brought up Harry.

"I'm worried about Harry. I have a way to contact him, and he hasn't been answering me lately."

"Black, we said no owls." That was Moody's voice.

"Did I say I was owling? It's perfectly secure and no one knows about it other then Tonks and Draco."

"So Malfoy knows? That makes me feel safer. Granted he doesn't seem as bad as his father, but I don't know how you can trust him here, Sirius."

"You have no idea what you are talking about, Mad-Eye. And he's not a Malfoy any longer. He changed his name to Black. But knowing you like I do, that wouldn't change your opinion of him."

Moody guffawed. "That's the truth, but back to this method of communication, what is it?"

"None of your concern. Just know I have it, and Harry had not been answering."

"Alastor, I know how they are talking and it is unique in its simplicity and elegance. There is no cause for concern. But Sirius, I assure you, the matter of Harry is well in hand. I know you and young Draco is eager to see Harry, however, he will arrive here when the time is right, not before."

That was the last straw for Draco. He was going to go down there and give the headmaster a piece of his mind. Ron tried calling him back, "Malf-Black, gah that sounds strange-Draco!"

But Draco didn't listen. He was a man on a mission. As he approached the kitchen door, it opened for him. He didn't pause to question and just started talking, knowing the stars of all the order members were on him. "Sir, there is something wrong with Harry. I know Harry and he's not been himself lately. Please let him come stay here with us, he hates his relatives and they really, really hate him."

"Mr. Black, it will be taken care of. There's no need to worry. But I appreciate your input. thoughI have to wonder about your impeccable timing."

"No need to worry, my ass. You haven't been talking to him daily, you don't see how he's dying inside."

"I think you're being a bit melodramatic," The headmaster said.

"And I think you're being unreasonable. You wont even let us owl him. Or visit him. Or let him visit us. Something is wrong, and nothing you can say will change my mind on this."

"We are at an impasse then. I do have a question of how you get through the door. I recall Alastor locking it."

Draco blinked at the sudden change of subject. "I have no idea, it just opened for me. I am the heir of the house and it knew I wanted in here, so I guess only Sirius could really keep me out, if he wanted to."

Sirius snorted and smiled over at Draco. "You're always trying to get me into trouble, kid."

"You're an easy target and my Slytherin survival instinct kicks in."

That caused a laugh around the room and the tense situation was defused somewhat.

Dumbledore spoke up, "I am rather glad you interrupted Mr. Black. There is news of your mother's attack at Sirius' trial. She says she was coerced to do so by Voldemort as result of your father's failure at the Department of Mysteries. That does not excuse her actions however, and her trial is set to begin soon. It is expected she will be sentenced to Azkaban for life."

"That's good. One less psycho on the streets. Was her assignment to kill me specifically or just to disrupt the trial?"

"She was to try to kill you and Sirius so that she would inherit the Black fortune. She would have the strongest case."

"Surely the Dark Lord knew she wouldn't make it out of the courtroom," Draco said.

"Yes, but I believe it was a punishment for your mother. Do this or die, and she chose to do it. Now she will pay the price. Now if you'll excuse us Mr. Black, we have some business to take care of."

"Um right. I just want to say that I _know_ Harry needs us and we're just sitting here. I'll just go now."

With that Draco walked out the door and it closed behind him. He headed back up the stairs and saw Ron and Ginny staring at him.

"What?" Draco asked.

"You just stood up to Dumbledore. I've never seen anyone do that before. Especially not a student," Ginny said.

"Well someone has to do it. I know somethings up with Harry. But I don't know what. Don't tell anyone, but Sirius and I are going later today to check on him."

Ron's eyes got huge. "But Dumbledore said-"

"The only thing that will stop me is Dumbledore himself going to check on him right now. And as you heard, that's about as likely as Longbottom curing Lycanthropy in potions class."

Ron snorted at that. The meeting was breaking up, so Ron pulled up the extendable ear before anyone could see it.

After a few minutes, everyone had left except Sirius, Remus and Tonks.

"That was some show, kid," Sirius said. "The meeting was pretty boring until you showed up."

"I live to please."

"Molly thought I was being a bad influence on you. Something about the Black temper infecting such a polite boy."

"Oh, so that's what it is. It's good to know I have someone to blame all my problems on when I'm 30 and seeing a mind healer."

Remus and Tonks laughed at that and Sirius looked amused. He turned to Remus and Tonks and said, "You two may want to head out. Draco and I are due for a ride on my old motorbike. It's a good day for a ride to Surrey."

Draco grinned at Sirius.

Remus said, "You can't be serious."

Draco groaned at the pun he knew was coming and Sirius looked at him. "What? I wasn't going to make the joke. Not to Remus. He's heard them all before."

Remus just shook his head and grabbed Tonks hand and they left.

"Shall we?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"Yes, I think we should. Harry Potter, here we come."

**I hope you enjoyed and please review **


	5. Chapter five

**AN: Hello again my lovely readers, here is the fifth chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Personal disclaimer- Most of this story and the idea of this story is not mine, Dandalfthewhite sent me pages upon pages of already written plot. I just added and edited parts. **

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator.**

**The link to Choices is here s/7029586/30/Choices**

**Original AN: Uncle Vernon is not a very nice person. He also has a rather bad mouth. Some gay slurs ahead, don't worry, he get's what he deserves. But can you really imagine Vernon as anything other than a raging homophobe? **

**AN: Just so all you lovely readers know I believe that everyone is beautiful and deserves to be loved. And fairly it would be largely hypocritical to view down on the community I'm a part of.**

As it turned out, riding a motorbike was nothing like riding a broom. Draco thought it would be similar but instead it seemed like they were going to crash and die at any moment. It also seemed like the balance was bad in the bike. If they turned, they needed to lean into it and every time they did, Draco thought they would tip over.

Draco hoped Sirius had a different way back home, because he couldn't imagine doing this ever again. He wondered if Harry would enjoy riding it, and thought he probably would.

They had been driving for about forty-five minutes and Sirius said the ride would take a bit longer than an hour.

"Hey kid," Sirius said. "When we get there, no magic no matter what, alright. The last thing we need is for Harry's Trace to go off. Or yours for that matter. I'll handle the Duesley's if need be, okay?"

Draco shouted his agreement and hoped they would arrive soon.

Before long they arrived at what Draco thought was a hideous looking neighborhood. All the houses were the same and none of them were very classy.

"Harry grew up here?" Draco asked.

"Yep, it's quite Muggle, isn't it?"

Draco didn't comment. They pulled into the driveway of a house with a Number 4 on it. Draco was glad Sirius knew where he was going because Draco was already lost among the sea of similar houses.

They climbed off the motorbike and walked to the door and rang the bell.

There was a bellow behind the door, "Boy! Get the door!"

There was a shuffling of footsteps and the door opened to show Harry, standing in his old worn hand me down clothes. His eyes widened and he launched forward to hug Sirius. He looked over to Draco and seemed to hesitate but gave him a hug too.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"We were worried you weren't answering your mirror and we weren't allowed to owl. Do I need an excuse to want to see my boyfriend?" Draco asked.

"No, but my family won't like-"

"Well who is it, boy." Came the voice of a fat Muggle Draco recognized from the train station. "You!" He shouted pointing at Draco. You're his little boyfriend aren't you? Come to take him away I hope. Wouldn't want our Dudders to catch the gay."

Draco just stared at him in shock. When Harry had said the Muggles were intolerant, he didn't realize that they were totally stupid about it as well.

"Let's go to your room to talk, Harry," Sirius said.

"If you think I'm inviting you into my house you have other things coming!" The fat man blustered.

Sirius pulled out his wand, and quickly pointed it at Harry's uncle. That caused the man to shut up and he backed up down the hallways past a small door that looked like a cupboard. Harry smiled at Sirius and the three of them walked up the stairs.

When they arrived at Harry's room, Draco lunged at Harry and kissed him hard. Harry broke the kiss with a laugh and a smile. He asked, "What was that for?"

He saw Sirius suddenly looked very interested in one of the posters that was hanging on Harry's wall. Draco said, "I missed you"

"You did?"

"Of course I did. Why do you think I was always talking to you on the mirror? What did you think? I was out partying with Sirius every night and that I would forget you?"

"It did cross my mind." Harry said looking down.

Draco stepped forward and kissed Harry again. "No matter how much time I spent with Sirius or with anyone, I still missed you every minute. Ask Sirius or Tonks. They say all I did was wine about missing you. They were brutal in their mocking of me. I would have spent all day every day talking to you on the mirrors if you could have." Draco saw that Harry looked happier. Was he really concerned that Draco would forget him that quickly?

"I'm sorry Draco, I was being stupid. My family brings out the worst in me. And I missed you so much." Harry hugged Draco again, not letting go for a few seconds.

To Draco's horror Harry started crying in his arms. "It's alright love. I'm here now, and not leaving here without you."

"It was horrible. My uncle found the letter you sent me and then it got worse than ever. I thought he would hit me, but instead he just took all my stuff and locked it away, laughing about a faggot doesn't deserve anything. He didn't find the mirror until after I was talking to you the day before yesterday. It's been horrible."

Draco was angrier then he had even been before. These pathetic Muggles deserved to be flayed alive. Maybe he'd owl the address to his father as a Christmas present. They were disgusting. He glanced to see Sirius was glowering as well, looking reading to rip Harry's so-called family limb from limb. All the while though he was hugging Harry and holding him close.

After a few more minutes Harry stopped crying and looked up embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I cried all over you."

"Don't worry, love. It's not like I haven't done the same thing to you," Draco said.

Harry smiled up at him and asked, "What did I do to deserve you?"

"Besides being rich and sexy, you mean?" Draco asked.

Harry laughed at the comment and kissed Draco again. He was glad that everything seemed normal again between Harry and him.

Sirius cleared his throat. "Well, it's obvious you can't stay here, so-" Sirius stopped talking in the middle of the sentence and Draco looked at him in askance. "Someone just crossed the wards. A wizard."

"You can feel that? Why can't I?" Harry asked.

"It will come with age, Harry. Come on, wands out, boys."

Thankfully the Dursley's hadn't taken away Harry's wand and so they walked downstairs with their wands out, ready for anything. Night had begun to fall and the street looked unnaturally dark.

Sirius sighed, and put his wand away. Draco and Harry looked at him and he said, "It's Dumbledore. So, we're in a different kind of trouble." Sirius looked like it didn't bother him, so Draco took on the same look.

The Dursley's must have seen then gathered around the door and the fat man came and said, "What are you queers doing now?"

"Dumbledore's here. You'd do well to show him respect," Sirius said.

"Ha, as if," The Muggle said.

Draco smirked, this was shaping up to be a rather fun adventure. "Harry, let's go get your things. We're leaving one way or another."

Harry walked over to the Cupboard in the hallway and pointed to the padlock on the door. "We'll need the key, I guess."

The fat Muggle was glaring at them but went into his pocket and threw a key at Harry, who caught it up easily. Harry opened the cupboard and Draco reached in and saw a small crib mattress in there as well as some broken toys and children's art.

Draco looked at Harry who looked down, seemingly embarrassed for some reason. Harry's mirror was sitting on top of the trunk and he handed it to Harry as he pulled the trunk out of the closet.

When Draco moved out of the way, so Harry could pack his mirrors he saw that Dumbledore had arrived into the house and did not look pleased that Sirius and Draco were there.

"Did I not say I had this well in hand Sirius, Draco?"

"You've been saying that since summer started and have been pretty bloody wrong," Draco said. Harry was looking at him with wide eyes. Gryffindors would never stand up to Dumbledore like this, if the reactions he is getting is any indication.

"He looks fine, Mr. Black."

"Oh, so you thought he needed to lose some weight? Because he's at least half a stone lighter. And obviously every hurt he could have is only skin deep."

"I know he tends to work hard in his relatives' care."

"They hate him. Ask the fat Muggle," Draco countered.

"It's true! We never wanted the freak, and now that we know he's queer the sooner we get rid of him the better," Draco almost thanked Harry's uncle for backing him up, but wouldn't lower himself to doing so.

Draco just looked at the headmaster with a raised brow. Dumbledore looked rather saddened but also surprised, as if he didn't realize anyone could treat their family like that.

The headmaster looked to Harry's uncle. "Mr. Dursley, we have things to discuss. Perhaps I could have a few moments of Petunia's and your time? I thought so." Dumbledore started walking towards the kitchen.

Draco and Harry had moved to the bottom of the stairs, and as Dumbledore was walking through the house to the kitchen, Draco said, "Sir. Why don't you take a peek into that cupboard and see if you still think this was a good place for Harry to come."

Dumbledore looked curious and he opened the door, and he could have sworn he saw a stormy look cross the headmaster's face before he stood and entered the kitchen.

Sirius said, "Is there anything upstairs you need Harry?"

"Yeah you won't be coming back here if you and I have to flee to France next summer."

Harry smiled and kissed Draco again. Draco kissed him back and grabbed his hand. "There's a few things in my room. Come on Draco."

Harry pulled him by the hand up to hisroom and when they arrived Harry kissed him deeply.

After a moment Harry said, "Sorry I was distant before. It was just horrible here."

"Don't apologize love. I understand completely. Let's get your stuff then we can snog until Sirius calls us down." Harry grinned and went towards a loose floorboard, pulled it up and took out a leather bound book and what looked like a cloak. Draco realized a moment later it was Harry's invisibility cloak, but he didn't know what the book was. He asked, "What's that book?"

"Oh, it's a photo album Hagrid gave me with pictures of my family and stuff. I never had any before I was 11."

Draco went over and hugged Harry again, "I don't know how you can be so wonderful having been raised by these horrible Muggles. But I'm glad, because now you're mine." Draco kissed him again.

Draco had left the door open because they weren't going to be there long. That turned out to be a mistake when he heard a voice, "Mom, the Freak is snogging some blond bloke. I'm gonna pound their fairy faces in, okay?"

Draco had to hand it to Harry. He was standing tall and sneering at his cousin as Draco heard a clamoring on the stairs. That would be Sirius, he thought. The fat Muggle boy took a few lumbering steps forward but before he could reach them, Sirius was there, wand drawn.

Harry's cousin squealed and clamped his hands over his arse and started begging for mercy. Draco and Sirius exchanged a look and burst out laughing.

There was a larger commotion on the steps and Darco saw Harry's aunt for the first time today. His uncle was also there though in the background. "Oh my poor Dinky Duddykins! What have they done to you?"

"I didn't do a thing. He just started crying when I pointed my wand at him. He deserves something though. Threatening to beat up his cousin like that. Does family mean nothing to you people?"

"As if I count that freaky faggot as fam-" The fat muggle was interrupted by a huge bang.

Draco looked and saw Albus Dumbledore like he'd never seen him before. This was not the kind headmaster, this was not even the man who defeated Grindelwald. It was as if a sleeping monster had awoken and was about to eat a village. Frankly, Dumbledore was scary. "Vernon Dursley, I have had enough of you. I see the signs of abuse that you have layered upon this child and looked the other way, but no longer. You shall be punished for your treatment of Harry Potter in this life and the next. There will be no refuge from you and nowhere you can hide. Be wary."

The whole ugly family looked very scared. Harry's cousin had never stopped being scared since Sirius came up the stairs, but his parents looked as if they would pass out.

Dumbledore continued, "He has the power to make you suffer so much. He knows spells to make you scream and make you dream your worst dreams. He could have used them on you anytime but-

"He'd have been expelled. He wouldn't-"

"If he wanted to hurt you badly enough, he would have. But despite your best efforts he is a good person . A better person then any of you can ever hope to be." He paused looking at them. "No, we won't curse you today. Maybe tomorrow. Or the next day. Or any day after that. In a little over a year, Harry will be free to cast any magic he'd like, on any target. Perhaps you should hope he is as good a person as I know him to be."

"A little fag-"

Dumbledore waved his wand. "Ah, it seems I have gone against my word. I put a rather interesting hex on you, Vernon. Have you ever heard the expression, 'If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all?'" The fat Muggle nodded. "Well, those are your new words to live by. Try it." The man opened his mouth, probably to yell at them or tell them they were unnatural, but no sound came out. Draco smirked. Magic was pretty cool.

Draco sneaked a glance over to Harry who looked like he was trying not to grin. He reached out and grabbed Harry's hand and gave it a squeeze. Harry looked over to him and smiled.

"Now, we will be off, to have a rather long and involved discussion in your front yard. Harry will not darken your doorstep again. Unless he chooses to, of course. Good day."

With that Dumbledore passed the Muggles and the other wizards followed.

Draco had to admit, Dumbledore had style. He had never seen the headmaster so livid before.

"Now, you went against my orders and came to see Harry. I had planned to arrive tomorrow to take him to headquarters, but you forced me to come a tad earlier."

"In our defense, they were treating Harry as badly as Draco said. Worse even, if that freak show was any indication," Sirius said.

"Yeah, and it's not like you told us you were coming tomorrow. Though I wonder if you knew how badly he was treated here. Honestly, I-"

"If you'll pardon my interuption of what was sure to be a well thought out speech, I was going to add that I would have come sooner had I know it was as bad as it was."

"Fifteen years sooner?" Harry asked.

Dumbldore sighed. "I am deeply sorry for all that you suffered during your time here, Harry. But better an unhappy hero then a dead one. When Voldemort first fell, there were many death eaters still on the loose. You recall what happened to Mr. Longbottom's family." Draco had an idea what he was talking about, but didn't know any of the specifics. "The magic here keeps you safe from all wizards who wish you harm. Think of it like a Muggle repelling charm, but for death eaters. It was the only place you were truly safe, and I am truly sorry that you had to grow up the way you did."

"Its alright sir, it's in the past and i put it behind me," Harry said with a smile.

Draco was mumbling under his breath about idiotic forgiving Gryffindors. He said, "Why didn't you curse the fat Muggle more? He deserved it."

"Muggles do not understand us or our ways and it is unfair to force our beliefs on them."

"I'd say you should have cursed him even if he was a wizard, sir."

"I didn't want to curse him, a defenseless muggle, but the vile in his speech drove me to action. It was not so long ago, by my standards at any rate, that wizards felt the same way about homosexuality, and the fight for the open acceptance you enjoy is a cause very near my own heart. I'm afraid I, ah, lost control for a moment there."

"They have that effect on me too, sir," Harry said with a grin.

"I imagine so. Now, Sirius, if you could take Harry's trunk and owl back to headquarters, I will take the boys on a bit of an errand. In a way, it is good Draco is here. He will help convince your old friend, Professor Slughorn, to come back for another year at Hogwarts."

"Sluggy's coming back?" Sirius asked with a laugh. "You're guys going to love him. Not nearly as much as he'll love you, however."

Still laughing, Sirius loaded the motorbike with Harry's trunk and rode away.

"Sirius' reaction doesn't really make me feel comfortable, sir." Harry said.

Dumbledore looked at them both and said, "No, I should imagine not."

With that, Dumbledore side-along apparated Draco and Harry, leaving Privet Drive for the last time.

**I hope you enjoyed and please review **


End file.
